1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved method for communicating between vehicles. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, computer program product, and computer implemented method for sending telemetric information between vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, users have a difficult time assessing different driving situations based on the vehicles in front of the user. In some circumstances, a user is not able to see other vehicles when following a semi-truck or a large sports utility vehicle (SUV). In other circumstances, a user in a traffic jam cannot determine the location of the accident or cause of the traffic jam. In other situations, a user just needs information about the other vehicles in front of the user to make an assessment on the next steps to take.
Currently, radar and sonar technology is used to measure the distances between vehicles. In some situations, the same technology is used to automatically slow down a vehicle in order to maintain a safe distance from a lead vehicle. Similar technology is also employed to help users gauge the distance of another vehicle during parallel parking. However, the radar and sonar technology in these instances are limited and only send communications within one vehicle. Information transmitted from other vehicles is sometimes still required for a user to make a good assessment of the driving conditions.